


Not So Alone

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This felt weird to write given my mom is called Donna but hey.Written for Kink Bingo 2019Kink Filled: Office Sex





	Not So Alone

They’d been at this for hours now. It started with just a simple search of any cases of assault in any form in the area, with the Winchesters searching for a creature, they suspected a demon, that didn’t kill people, but rather caused them so many injuries that they were nearly dead. It seemed to get a weird kick from having its victims suffering. Jody and Donna had both suspected that it was just a psychopath, though a few of the victim and witness statements suggested that it was something more. As the cases were all re-analysed, both Donna and Jody were in the same position that they were so many hours ago when they knew absolutely nothing.   
“Well that was a waste of time” Jody grumbled, standing up to stretch her legs. Looking around the office, she realised that not only was there no one else inside, that it was well past midnight. Looking back to Donna, the blonde woman’s eyes seemed to be focused on her lips, almost as if she wanted to kiss. Shaking the thought away, Donna shifted and moved to the coffee machine.   
“Want one?” She asked, turning to Donna, who’s eyes had shifted slightly lower to Donna’s ass.   
“Oh, sorry. What did you say?” Donna asked, a flush hitting her cheeks when she realised that Jody had caught her.

  
“I said, do you want a coffee?” Jody asked. For a moment, she got her hopes up that maybe, just maybe, Donna wanted Jody how Jody wanted Donna, but again she shook the thought away, assuming Donna was likely tired. Donna nodded and took the paper cup gratefully. Jody smiled and drank her own coffee, moving to sit back in her chair.   
“So what do we do? It’s 1am, we have no leads and I have no idea what to do” Jody asked, briefly looking over the rim of the steaming paper cup to see Donna’s eyes back on her.   
“I can think of a few things, though how beneficial to the case they are is a different matter” Donna smirked, putting the paper cup in the trash once it was empty. Jody raised her eyebrow, tossing her empty cup towards the trash, though it bounced off of the rim and landed a few metres away.   
“And what might that be?” Jody asked, watching the blonde haired woman bend down and pick the paper cup up, and toss it in the trash. Donna sauntered over, bending slightly to rest her arms on the arm rest of Jody’s chair, leaning up to kiss her deeply. Donna groaned into the kiss and tugged Jody to standing, kicking the chair slightly so it wheeled away.   
“Damn” Jody panted when Donna pulled away to breath.   
“Not that I’m complaining, where did that come from?” She asked. Donna shrugged and blushed.   
“Kinda...wanted to do it for a while” She murmured, looking down.

 

The silence in the room was palpable. Donna was terrified that she’d lost a friend… _her best friend_.   
“Well…there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while…” Jody smirked, shifting to meet Donna’s eyes.   
“Oh, really?” Donna responded, feeling slightly more confident.   
“Yeah…it requires you naked on my desk though” Jody smirked.   
“I can do that” Donna said, quickly unbuttoning her blue shirt and peeling it off. Her bra, belt and trousers after. Left in only her underwear, Donna felt her insecurities hit her like a train. She shifted on the spot, hands moving to cover the faded stretch marks on her hips.

“God freakin’ damn” Jody exclaimed, raking her eyes down Donna’s body. Donna blushed and smiled.   
“I haven’t…prepared” She murmured.   
“You think I care…you’re you” Jody said, cupping Donna’s cheeks. Donna nodded and smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jody again. Donna smiled and shifted to sit on the desk. Looking back, she realised Jody had cleared enough room for her to lay back.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jody asked.   
“Yeah, 100% yes” Donna responded, watching was Jody kissed her gently before mouthing a trail down Donna’s chest. Jody teased one nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, before teasing the other with her tongue. Donna was moaning and writhing on the desk, her panties becoming damper by the moment. Smirking up to Donna, Jody nipped Donna’s nipple in just the right way with her teeth before soothing with her tongue, thoroughly enjoying the moans that erupted from Donna’s mouth. Jody smirked before swapping nipples, teasing Donna just as much.   
“Enjoying that?” She asked, grinning. Donna could only moan in response, tugging her fingers through Jody’s short hair. Jody grinned and mouthed down to Donna’s underwear line, leaving a small line of bites. She smirked up to Donna, who was practically forcing Jody’s head to where she wanted it.   


Sitting back, Jody smirked at the whimpers coming from Donna at the lack of contact.   
“Don’t worry, I feel overdressed” Jody chuckled and removed her own shirt, though left her trousers on.   
“What do you want?” Jody asked, while tracing circles around Donna’s already sensitive nipples with the pad of her thumbs.   
“Y-you...your tongue” Donna panted. Jody chuckled and smirked, leaning over Donna to suck and nip a bruise into the hollow of her throat, before continuing the path down her body. Jody smirked and ducked down, teasing Donna’s clothed core. The white cotton was already soaked, but it become more damp when Jody’s tongue was pressed against it. Eventually though, Jody pulled back and removed the ruined underwear, before diving back down and eating Donna like no one ever had before.   
“Oh...Oh Fuck” She moaned. Not one for cursing, hearing a swear fall from Donna’s mouth was such an alien experience for Jody. Donna groaned and knotted her fingers through Jody’s hair, almost humping her face until Donna was clenching around nothing but air, and coming with a shout of ‘Jody’ in an empty police station.

Jody looked up to Donna’s panting body and smirked.   
“Holy shit” Donna panted, cursing again.   
“You must enjoy it, you cursed more in the past half hour than you have in the entire time I’ve known you” Jody laughed, rubbing Donna’s thigh.   
“You’re more talented with your tongue than anyone else I’ve known...damn” She panted, shifting to sit up.   
“I’m good but I’m not that good” Jody chuckled.   
“Oh yeah you are” Donna responded, pulling Jody into a deep kiss. The taste of herself on Jody’s tongue was weirdly arousing to Donna, and it didn’t take long for them to have both switched positions, with Jody now being laid on the desk, while Donna didn’t stop kissing her. Donna’s hand slid down Jody’s body, unbuckling the black belt, before undoing the button and zipper on the brown trousers. Donna’s hand slid into Jody’s underwear, quickly finding her soaked.   
“Damn” She murmured, moving to nip at Jody’s neck. A purpling bruise quickly covered the skin and it didn’t take long for Donna to have two fingers pistoning in and out of Jody. It’s a good job the station’s empty, Donna thinks, the noises Jody is making are loud enough to wake the entire city, though Donna didn’t mind. More the opposite, it only spurred her on to get Jody to orgasm sooner, to hear more of those delicious sounds.   


Jody cried out with her orgasm, clenching around Donna’s fingers slightly. Donna grinned and shifted when she felt herself becoming damp again.  
“Holy motherfucking shit” She panted. Donna laughed and kissed Jody gently, and when she tried to pull away, Jody pulled her back down and kissed her again, the scent of sex quickly filling the room. Once both were dressed as suitably as possible given what they had done, they made their way out of Jody’s office, Jody making sure to lock the door behind them. Jody looked down when Donna took her hand and they made their way through the empty station.  
“Good evening, Jody, I didn’t even know you were still in the building. Have a good night there ladies” The receptionist spoke, making both Jody and Donna flinch. Once outside, neither could hold their laughter back. They somehow made it back to Jody’s house, and passed out on her bed, both still smiling widely.

 


End file.
